Sectumsempra
by mcplestreet
Summary: The second the spell left his lips Harry regretted it. He never intended to hurt Malfoy so bad. The least he could do was stay and serve as some sort of comfort while he waited for a teacher to come help. Soulmate!AU Draco/Harry


**Ultimate Writer Challenge** by **CrimsonWonder**

Write 2 slash fics

 **Soulmate!AU Category Competition** by **DobbyRocksSocks**

Being next to your soulmate can heal you from things people don't normally heal from

 **Once Upon A Time Category Challenge** by **TrueBeliever832**

Red/Ruby Lucas- write about a character helping another character

Enjoy my first ever Drarry fic! I'm trying to step outside of my writing comfort zone and writing for ships I wouldn't normally. I'm not exactly a fan of Drarry but I thought of the plot and figured I'd give it a try!

"Sectumsempra!"

The second the spell left his lips Harry regretted it. He heard Hermione's voice in the back of his head nagging him, telling him that he shouldn't sue a spell on someone when he didn't know what it did. Harry felt his stomach drop as he watched Malfoy fall to the floor, blood staining his shirt. He could just imagine Hermione's reaction when he told her later that night. 'Well what did you think was going to happen? That book is bad news, Harry, you've got to get rid of it.'

Harry approached Malfoy slowly, watching as he squirmed and twitched in pain on the bathroom floor. The bright red bloodstain on his shirt was only growing. He'd never been a big fan of blood, and the sight of it made his stomach churn. Harry racked his brain for a healing spell that might work on such a spell, but wasn't confident that any of them would work. The smart thing to do would be to go and get a staff member, one who was more likely to know what they were doing when it came to healing spells. But Harry wasn't feeling very smart, and he wasn't sure he wanted to leave Malfoy alone. If he had been left bleeding on the floor he wouldn't have been too happy.

As he got close to the blonde boy Harry glanced behind him, as if he expected Madam Pomphrey to burst in the door and rush to his aide. But he knew that until he sought someone out he was on his own. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave. Instead he lowered down until he was on his knees, only a few inches away from Malfoy.

The boys eyes were closed, yet a few tears managed to leak through and run down his cheeks. Though if the tears were leftover from when Harry had first entered the bathroom, or ones being formed due to the pain he was in, he wasn't sure. Harry was so used to the smug, superior front that Malfoy put up. He didn't think he'd ever see him so vulnerable. It was a sight he didn't think he was ready for. But he couldn't make himself look away.

Through his now soaked white dress shirt Harry could just make out the dark mark on his arm. The feeling of being right all along wasn't nearly as satisfying as he thought it would be. Harry had an inkling that the reason Malfoy had come to the bathroom in the first place had to do with the tattoo on his arm. He was still a boy, just as young as he was. Though he might not want to admit it to himself he knew deep down that the two of them weren't so different.

They were both just children. Brought up in circumstances they had no control over. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy had just as much control over his situation as he did with his own. And with Lucius being his father there was no way he could have gotten away without that dark mark. They were two sides of the same coin, Harry had just never realized it.

Malfoy groaned, his shaky hand pressing down on the wound in his chest. He winched in pain while his hand quickly yanked away. His blonde head fell back to the ground, and his grey eyes found Harry's. They were stormy with pain and worry. His lips parted, and for a moment no sound came out. Then, in a voice just above a whisper, he finally spoke.

"What did you do to me?"

Harry shook his head, starring down at the bloody mess his shirt had become. "I- I don't know." He said, his voice a dead giveaway to just how guilty he felt. As much as he hated Malfoy he never wanted to hurt him so badly. And he never imaged the spell would do something so awful. "I'm sorry."

Malfoy's face was twisted into an ugly glare and his hand went towards his chest again. Gently his palm pressed against the wound gently. He let out a pained groan but kept his had in place. His grimace turned into a look of helplessness. "It hurts." He said even quieter than when he spoke before.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes going back and forth between his wound to his face. He couldn't think of anything else to say, and couldn't think of anything else to do.

Malfoy lifted his hand for a moment and peeked down at the damaged. He quickly shut his eyes and put his hand back down. "Fix me."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know how." He admitted. Harry moved to stand, "I'm going to get help."

Just as he started to stand Malfoy's hand wrapped around his wrist. Though he was weak he had enough strength to stop hi from getting up. When Harry looked over at him he was once again overcome with guilt at his pathetic expression. "Don't leave." His voice was quiet laced with both pain and shame at what he was asking.

Harry sat back down beside him, "Okay, I'll stay." He said, picking his wand back up. Harry wracked his brain for a spell that would lead a teacher to them, and quickly cast it before he could forget it. He chose McGonagall, hoping that she would be able to set aside Harry's actions long enough to help Malfoy. Harry crossed his fingers that she wouldn't be too long.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Malfoy's grip on Harry's wrist now slack. He didn't let go of him and Harry didn't move away. The least he could do was be as comforting as possible. Seconds passed like hours and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Malfoy's pained face.

His grey eyes opened and looked over at Harry. "What spell did you use?" He asked

"A guiding spell." Harry told him, "McGonagall should be here soon."

Malfoy shook his head, his blonde hair stuck to his forehead. "I don't mean that." He said. He propped himself up on his elbows, with some effort, and sat up slightly. "I didn't hear you use a healing spell."

"I didn't." Harry put a hand on his shoulder and tried to force him back down, but Malfoy resisted. "Where do you think you're going, you're hurt."

Malfoy looked at him, clearly confused. "No, I'm not." He said stubbornly, "Not anymore. It closed up. What did you do?"

Harry looked back down at Malfoy's chest. The blood on his shirt had stopped spreading, and from what he could see through the fabric there was no longer a wound. But that didn't make any sense. He hadn't done anything. Unless…

"What spell did you use?"

Harry looked back up at him, his throat now feeling dry. "I didn't use a spell." He said, "I couldn't think of one."

Malfoy starred at him for a few moments, his face a blank expression. Then he scoffed and gave Harry a light push. "Come off it, Potter. Just tell me what spell you used."

"I just said I didn't use one."

His face remained blank for a few moments, then shock quickly replaced his expression as he realized Harry was telling the truth. Malfoy backed away from him as if afraid to be anywhere near him.

Every little kid was told about soulmates. There wasn't a muggle or wizard on earth who didn't know about them. No one, not even wizards, knew how soulmates worked. After awhile it seemed people had stopped searching for answers and just accepted it. Everyone was told of how being close to your soulmate, for some reason, had healing powers. A person could be shot and walk away without a scratch as long as their soulmate was around. As long as ones soulmate was near they could heal from any injury.

Both boys seemed to come to the same realization at the same time. Malfoy scrambled to his feet and backed even farther away from Harry, his eyes wide with shock. Harry stood up, but kept the distance between them. He imagined that they were both thinking the same thing; there must be a mistake. But Harry was getting over his denial much faster than the blonde boy in front of him. The universe didn't lie.

"It can't be true." Malfoy said, his eyes fixed on the floor where his blood mixed with the water. "Not you."

"Malfoy just calm down." Harry told him, "You're hurt. Freaking out isn't going to do you any good."

He laughed, though it lacked any humor. "I'm not hurt! Not anymore. That's the problem." Harry tried to step closer to him, but Malfoy only backed away even more. "Not you."

"I lied." Harry said in a desperate attempt to get him to calm down. "I used a healing spell. I just lied and told you I didn't."

Malfoy shook his head, pushing his bangs away from his face. "Just _stop_." He starred at the floor once more, his face growing dark. "Get out."

"I'm not leaving until McGonagall gets here." Harry said sternly.

"Stop being such a fucking hero and _get out_ , Potter!"

Harry sighed, deciding it was best to stop fighting. He watched Malfoy turn away from him and go over to the sinks, inspecting the damage done to his shirt in the mirror. Though he felt like he should say something more nothing that came to mind seemed fitting. So he headed for the door, his footsteps drowned in water. He walked down the hall, passing McGonagall just as he turned the corner. As he walked to his dormitory, wanting to be alone for awhile, he told himself that Malfoy must have been right. There _must_ be a mistake. But deep down he knew that the universe didn't make mistakes.


End file.
